


Coronation Promises

by CaliKayeTylers



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, general!akira, king!takanori, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers
Summary: Takanori's life is changing, and so is his favorite game.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Coronation Promises

Takanori closed his eyes, focusing on the slightly strangled sound of his own breathing. He dared not move. His handmaiden had slaved for an hour over pinning and draping his hair in just the right places. He felt like a statue. The black coronation robes weighed on his shoulders with far more weight than physically possible. 

He hadn’t asked for this. 

Never in the seventeen years of his life had Takanori once thought about ascending to the throne. For one, he wasn’t in line. The king may have been his father but Takanori had never been recognized publically. His mother worked in a brothel in town; the king’s favorite consort. He’d been born and raised working in the pleasure house. Takanori knew nothing of ruling a country. He hadn’t been given the education the crown princes received and he’d never wanted it. 

Life was cruel sometimes. 

In one night the entirety of the royal family had been murdered even as their army had won the battle over the neighboring country. Suddenly Takanori found himself the next in line for the throne. 

Before he could stumble any further down the rabbit hole, the door to his private chambers was thrown open. Takanori pulled the lapels of his robes tighter around his neck before his eyes landed on a familiar mess of blonde hair. . Ah, so the general was gracing him with his presence? 

General Akira. What a piece of work. Takanori remembered the times Akira had escorted the king to the brothel to see his mother. Akira had struck him as too young to be a general but his mother had later told him of the other’s accomplishments in battle and he’d understood. Akira was a killer; an efficient one at that. He never spoke much to the other women or children while he waited for the king but was always polite and carried himself well. Takanori had been fascinated by him and yet he was the only child the general seemed to hold disdain for. The coldness of his eyes, the slight sneer of his lips, told Takanori all he needed to know about how the other felt about him, and yet...he couldn’t stay away. As a child, he’d spent his time watching Akira’s every move within the brothel, but as he’d grown older, he’d found a different way to attract attention from the older man. 

Takanori spent his time teasing the general. Smiling a little too sweetly, crowding him a little too closely. If it made Akira uncomfortable, Takanori would do it. Then last year things had changed; their relationship shifted. Akira, despite his obvious disdain, had begun looking at him with a heat that had left Takanori unsure of how to continue his little game. So he’d pushed further, running fingers down the blonde’s chest, letting his scantily clothed thigh rub against the general’s leg. He was playing a dangerous game, but couldn’t bring himself to stop. He’d never expected to see the general anywhere other than the four or five times a year when the king visited. And now…

“The court has demanded I stay with you at all times before and after the coronation. They don’t want to take any chances with their new...king.” Akira said, his voice emotionless except for the last word which seemed to make him sick with anger. 

Takanori smirked, tilting his head to the side. He let his robes fall open a bit more, exposing the pale skin beneath. Akira’s gaze followed. “King. Their king. Your king. Doesn’t that just sound lovely, Akira?” He said, stretching his leg out to press his bare toes to the general’s shin. 

Akira inhaled slowly, eyes flashing with disgust. “I will wait outside until you are prepared to leave for the ceremony.” He answered, turning towards the door. 

“I am to be your king, General. You should show me some respect.” 

The anger and pure hatred in Akira’s amber eyes left Takanori with a shiver trailing down his spine. Fuck, he was so hot when he was angry. He could see the muscles of Akira’s jaw strain as he spoke. “I apologize, your highness.” He grit out. “How should I show my respects?”

Takanori pointed to the floor in front of him. “Kneel.”

If looks could kill, Takanori was fairly sure his head would have already exploded. Akira was stiff, his head held high as he slowly lowered himself onto one knee just before him. His hands rested on his knee, clenched so hard his knuckles were white. “Your highness.” He lowered his head, eyes trained on the ground. 

“Tsk. So disingenuous.” Takanori rolled his eyes and lifted his knee to press his foot against Akira’s shoulder. He could feel a harsh breath on the bare skin of his ankle and Akira’s back went even more rigid. Takanori wiggled his toes in the thick black wool of his cloak. The way the material spread out around him made Akira look every part the king that Takanori knew he himself would never be. Maybe he could deny the crown? Who would it go to then? Eh, he had more pressing matters to attend to. “General Akira, raise your head.” 

Akira’s chest expanded and deflated once before his gaze lifted. He truly was barely holding in all that anger, wasn’t he? Takanori smiled sweetly, pulling slightly at the hems of his robes until his thighs were bared. Akira’s eyes darted to his skin before meeting his once again. “Your highness.” He repeated. 

“Do I have your loyalty, General? Can I trust you to protect me with your life?” He asked, leaning forward to press his palm to Akira’s cheek. He could feel his teeth grinding and wondered if his life was more in danger here than outside the castle. 

“I- I pledge my loyalty to you as my king. For you, I would lay down my life.” Akira steadily held his gaze, his expression serious. 

“Aren’t you a good-”

“But.” Akira interrupted him. He lifted one hand, sliding his long fingers along the top of Takanori’s thigh. “If you ever put me on my knees again.” He paused again, shifting forward to place himself between Takanori’s knees. All at once, Takanori felt his entire body grow cold and feverish at the same time. He couldn’t move away; he couldn’t breathe and Akira was too close, his breath hot against his ear when he spoke again. “If you ever put me on my knees again, I swear I will tie these pretty little wrists together and fuck you like the shameless dog you are. Do you understand me, your highness?” 

Takanori couldn’t control the whimper that fell from his lips or the way his thighs tried to grip around Akira’s waist. “A- Aki-” Before he could even get his name out, Akira dropped his head, pressing his lips to the inside of his thigh. Takanori’s fingers dug into that unruly mass of blonde hair as teeth dug into his skin, an unexpected cry tearing from his throat. Akira’s expression was stoic as always as he licked his lips and stood up, ruffling Takanori’s hair before moving towards the door. 

“I’ll escort you when the ceremony starts.” Was all he said before leaving the room. 

Takanori attempted to swallow through the tightness of his throat, his eyes darting down to his leg. A dark purple bruise surrounded by indents of Akira’s teeth stood out against the pale skin of his thigh. Takanori, not giving a fuck out his hair, flung himself onto the bed and screamed into his pillow. 

How had Akira turned his own game against him? 


End file.
